minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sea Dinosaur/Minecraft: Mesozoic Mode - Episode 1: Space-Time Travel
Hi everyone! So, I decided to start writing this story. It's quite long, so it'll be divided into episodes. I really wanted to write this since a while now. I encourage you to leave your thoughts about this in the comments. Ready to assist Jesse as she encounters the counterparts of the characters we all know and like, in a... well... very peculiar version? May the story begin... Three Beacontowners were gathered around Ivor's pad. “...I still don't like it,” one was saying. “It literally barfs lava. Egh!” “I know,” another said. “I don't know why Jesse let it stay in the first place.” “Well if Jesse decided so, there must be a reason,” a third one argued. “She is the one who runs everything here, she knows what she's doing.” “And I believe so,” the second one retorted, “but I sincerely question her decision this time!” “To be fair, she did make sure that the lava was at least encased in the glass. An awful leader wouldn't have done that.” “Who said she is an awful leader? I'm just wondering why she didn't...” “Hey, look!” the first one said out of nowhere, pointing in a direction. The two turned. Jesse was approaching, her step and attitude were calm and composed, nearly relaxed, like if she was just going for a walk in the sun of Beacontown; she didn't need to flaunt power or authority in order for the two to stop speaking. “Hi there,” she said. “Were you having an argument on something?” “Oh, uh, nothing,” the second Beacontowner replied, embarrassed. “We were only speaking about this, uh, lava-barfing house... and I was wondering, uh, why exactly did you decide to let it stand. Instead of tearing it. ...But, you know, it... was just a doubt. Didn't know, so...” “I just thought it was unfair to tear down someone's house,” Jesse replied. “The only real problem was the lava, so Axel and Olivia put it into “safety”, and it was done.” “Ah. Now I got it,” the other replied. “Thanks for clearing it up to me.” “No problem.” Jesse was about to turn and leave, when Ivor's voice called her out: “Hey Jesse! Over here!” She turned, and saw Ivor leaning over from the window, waving at her. “Hi Ivor,” she replied. “What's it?” “Come inside! Harper is working on something and we'd like to show you!” “Ok, here I come!” Jesse grabbed to some vines falling from the window, then pulled herself up and climbed them until she reached the window itself. Ivor helped Jesse as she got inside from the window. The pad would've been quite spacious, but it was filled with bookshelves and the blocks were put in a sort of “organized mess” way. Harper was standing nearby. “Hi Jesse!” she said, approaching. “Hi Harper,” she replied. “You've been doing well here in Beacontown?” “Yes, this town of yours is very pretty. I was quite afraid to not fit in, but Ivor showed me around. ...Although, being fair and square, it seems he doesn't have that really high reputation among people, but it's no problem for me.” “Yes, if one was to listen to crowds, we wouldn't even know where to turn!” Ivor added with a certain contempt. “Oooof course,” Jesse replied. “Anyways, Ivor mentioned there was something you were working on...” “Yes, of course,” Harper said. “Come here.” She walked to a chest, opened it and took a block, then showed it to Jesse. It was a light-blue, glowing block with several golden decorations on it. “What's this?” Jesse asked, curious, looking at it. “It's what I'm trying to find out,” Harper replied. “It seems that Hadrian and Mevia made this thingy and others like this while I was away. I tried to ask Otto what did it do, but he replied they didn't tell him. He only said that it was supposed to do something with certain portals, and told me the instructions to make them. That's all I know.” “Hmm...” Jesse looked at the block, intrigued and thoughtful. “I wonder what it does exactly with portals. Like if they weren't weird enough already...” “Yeah, you could say so,” Harper replied, putting the block away. “We will find out only when we'll build the portals and put each of these blocks in the right-top corner. And see, I wanted you to come here because we need some very special blocks: bone blocks, stone, sandstone. They are not that easy to obtain around here in Beacontown, but we thought that maybe you of the New Order had some. We would go and take them by ourselves in the Portal Network, but Ivor recently got a bad wound at the knee. It's healing now, but I wouldn't risk portal-hopping with an injured leg.” “That's fine,” Jesse replied. “We should have more than enough blocks in our storage room in the Order Hall.” “Thank you, Jesse,” Harper said. “Can we go and experiment these portals right now?” “I don't see why not,” replied Jesse. “But we will be able to get out, right?” “Sure,” Harper replied. “I will bring the materials to build the exit portals once inside the worlds.” “Good,” Jesse concluded. “So I'll wait for you here?” Ivor asked, a bit let down but not surprised. “Yes, it's better if you will,” Harper replied. “Don't worry, we'll be back soon - hopefully. And we'll tell you everything we'll find out.” “Alright. So, well... have a good time!” Jesse and Harper waved Ivor before climbing down the vines which drooped from the window. Harper then followed Jesse through the path that led to the Beacon fountain and then to the entrance of the Order Hall. Once inside, Jesse led Harper in the western wing, in a room filled with chests, each one labelled with the name of a block. “Well this is great!” Harper commented. “There are all the blocks we need!” “Take as many as you need,” Jesse said. Harper took various blocks from different chests. “Done,” she said once she finished. “Good,” Jesse replied. “Now if we're going to hop through portals, perhaps it's better if I get a proper armor. You never know what's on the other side of a portal. You can take the enchanted flint and steel in the meanwhile. We'll need that to lit up the portals, right?” “Good planning,” agreed Harper. The two came back in the Order Hall and Jesse flipped a lever, letting her armor stands come out. She gave a look at each armor, then her look stopped on Ellegaard's armor. She took it and wore it, nearly carefully, as if to take care in order to not ruin it, like if it was an incredibly precious thing. Which, after all, it was: because of how unique and resistant it was as an armor, and because of its former owner. Jesse passed a hand on the armor's sleeve. It was comfortable, but proof. “Now I'm ready for anything a portal can throw at me,” Jesse said with a grin. “Great,” Harper commented. “Then let's go somewhere out of town and test these portals.” The two got out of the Order Hall, then Jesse led Harper through the sunny, colorful and lively roads of Beacontown. They got out of the gates, and Harper followed Jesse among the trees outside the town. “Ok,” Jesse declared once in a grassy spot with a few trees, “we can build all the stuff here.” “Perfect,” Harper said, pulling out a book. “Ok, so... let's begin with this one. Stone at the sides, bone blocks at the corners, and the special block on the right top corner. Goood.” She pulled out the blocks and built the portal. Then she extracted the enchanted flint and steel, knelt down in front of the portal and striked the flint with the steel, in a puff of light blue-white particles. Shortly after, a curtain of a light-brown color with a texture of slowly whirling spirals appeared with a flash of light. “After you,” Harper said to Jesse, standing up and making a gesture as to let her pass. Jesse walked towards the portal. She looked at it for a little while, wondering what would've been at the other side. It is a human instinct, to let imagination run wild for a moment before finding out something. What could've been there? Would that have been so incredible to go beyond her imagination (and Jesse saw enough things to have a good imagination)? The only answer to those questions was finding it out herself. It was all light years away, and at the same time, one step from her. She decided to dispel her doubts. She stepped through the portal, the light enveloping her as for a moment the only thing she could see was a flash of light. Then, the light disappeared as she laid her feet on the ground, revealing the world around her. She seemed to be in a forest. She was surrounded by tall trees, mostly angiosperms and conifers. The ground she was standing on was covered with ferns, but below them there was no grass. Harper soon came behind her. “Whoa,” she commented. “Well, nothing too pyrotechnic for now, but it's still a beginning.” Jesse walked forward and looked around. “There’s something strange about these trees,” she observed. “They aren't oaks, birches, acacias, spruces, or dark oaks.” “Yeah, that's true,” Harper said thoughtfully. “I've never seen trees like these.” “If the trees of this place are weird, I can't wait to see the inhabitants,” Jesse said. “I can't say I'm not curious either,” Harper added. The two briefly walked through the forest, looking around them. Sunlight was filtering through the leaves of the trees, spotting the fern-filled ground with light stains. Some noises could be heard in the distance, but although they could be recognized as animal verses, they were too muffled by the distance to be clearly heard. There were chirping and screeching which clearly sounded like bird noises, while in the background, from time to time, some sort of long, low-pitched sound resounded through the forest. Suddenly, the rustle of leaves was heard, as if something had passed quickly through the vegetation. Harper and Jesse turned. At their side, some tall ferns were still quivering. “What was that?” Harper asked. “There's only one way to find out,” Jesse replied. She walked stealthily in the vegetation, followed closely by Harper. “Look,” Harper exclaimed at a certain point, pointing the ground. On the soil, there were some footprints. Their shape was the one of a three-fingered paw, like the one of a chicken, but much bigger. “What kind creature left this?” Jesse asked. “I don't know,” Harper replied, “but it looks like some kind of over-grown chicken.” “Well, let's see the giant chicken,” Jesse said. The two followed stealthily the footprints, until they arrived behind some conifers. They peeked past the trees. In front of them, there was a bipedal creature, slightly taller than a human, with an avian shape. It was covered in fluffy, black feathers; the legs were long, as well as the tail – which ended with a crest of long feathers – and the neck, on the end of which was a small head with a beak-like muzzle and purple, wide eyes. The arms were slightly similar to wings, they ended with three parallel fingers. A few other alike creatures were standing near, and were emitting bird-like noises. “What are these?” Harper whispered, amazed. “I have no idea,” Jesse replied. Suddenly a creature raised the head and emitted a screech, at which the whole group ran away shrieking. “Let’s follow them!” Jesse exclaimed. “Well, we’ll have something to do,” Harper said as the two ran in the vegetation, following the tracks of screeching and quivering ferns left by the creatures. But those animals seemed to be extremely fast. “How can they be SO fast?!” Jesse panted. “I think they left us behind,” Harper wheezed. “Ugh, geez,” Jesse commented. But suddenly, the plants at their sides quivered again, as if creatures were passing. “There are others!” Jesse exclaimed. “I’ll go get them!” “Wait!” called Harper, who was feeling like something was different, but Jesse had already started running. She followed closely the noises of running animals, until one of them seemingly stopped in a spot. She stepped near, and peeked behind a tree, not expecting what she was going to see. A creature like the ones she had seen before was lying on a tree log, seemingly lifeless. She made a step forward, but immediately froze. Another animal was on the wooden log. It was bipedal, with a posture similar to the one of the other creatures, the legs – less long than the other creatures’ – ended with three fingers of which one presented a big, sickle-shaped claw. The semi-opened jaws revealed sharp teeth inside the snout. The light coming from the trees brightened the dark-blue feathers covering the animal, striped by cyan streaks. The flight feathers on the wing-like arms were instead brown, as well as the snout, the scales-covered tip of which was of a darker brown color. The eyes were brown, with a round-shaped pupil; they were looking at the lying creature. The animal was on the carcass, restraining it with the claws, and had its wings opened as if to keep balance. Jesse was stunned. On a side, the creature indeed had some sort of charm, of beauty; but on the other hand, it looked like danger. Especially if the dead creature had been killed by… Yep, definitely looked like danger. Jesse slowly started backing off, but as she laid her foot on the ground, it stepped on a small tree branch on the soil and it cracked. The animal quickly raised the head as soon as the snap of the wood sounded, and its eyes immediately stopped on Jesse’s. Jesse’s heart bounced. Oh no. She didn’t know what was going to happen but had a feeling it wouldn’t have been any good business. The animal emitted a screech of what looked like surprise, suddenly flailing the wings and ruffling the feathers on the neck, chest and back as it stood up. For a second, Jesse didn’t know if it looked threatening or somehow funny. The animal jumped down the log, approaching Jesse. It was slightly taller than her, which wasn’t exactly reassuring. It kept its arms opened and the feathers ruffled, like if it was trying to look more intimidating. It was looking at Jesse with a mix of surprise, curiosity and suspiciousness. Jesse backed off. She was indeed curious at the creature, but was wary of it as well. It might have been dangerous. The animal stretched its head towards Jesse and sniffed. Jesse was still. She was still considering if it was better to run away, although the creature didn’t look too threatening. The creature stepped furtherly closer to Jesse. She decided to stay still, to see what it would’ve done. In case of emergency, she would’ve drawn out the sword and defended herself. The animal tilted its head slightly. It looked like it was trying to figure out what Jesse was, just like Jesse was doing with it. At a certain point, it raised the head, looking behind itself. It looked like it was looking or waiting for something. It seemed that it was… listening? But to what? Then, it raised the snout more and emitted a long verse, a modulated screech. But when other verses like that sounded in the background, Jesse realized it wasn’t a victory chant, it was a call. There were others. To be continued... Category:Blog posts